Meowshipping! an Ikuto x Blair Fanfiction Ch1
by kittykatblair
Summary: Ikuto finds Yoru and himself in Death City while looking for his father. He meets Blair, an eccentric cat girl, and they set off together to look for his father. Over time, however, things get more complicated than getting tangled in yarn...


Ikuto x Blair: Ch. 1

A teenage boy lay in an alleyway, on his face a claw mark burned. His body was going numb and his vision was fading. "Amu..." he whispered, "my dear..." and before he finished his sentence, he was out cold.

Blair had just finished shopping at "fish shop guy"'s store. She had bought 3 mackerels, 2 juicy salmon, and a big, fatty tuna, all sinking in her plastic bag. "Mmmmm!" Blair exclaimed. "This'll be enough to feed me for a week!" As she was walking home, she noticed a boy laying in the alley next to her house. She crouched down next to him. "Ummm... Hello? You're gonna catch a cold there." He did not respond. "Excuse me? Can you hear me?" She touched his cheek. It was freezing cold. "O-oh no! This is bad. What should I do? No, Maka's house is too far from here... Oh, I suppose I'll just take him inside..."

Ikuto was now waking up. He felt something on top of him. There was a towel; a wet one, lying nicely folded on his forehead. But there was something else. As his vision became clearer, he noticed a cat-eared girl lying on top of him. She had dark violet hair and was wearing a black dress studded with a charm around her neck. He fell back in shock. "What-what the..." The girl yawned and stretched. "Is it really morning already, meow?" Then she looked down at the startled boy. "Oh! Oh my Kishin! I am SO SORRY! I must have fallen asleep cleaning that claw mark of yours." Ikuto touched his face. Things were starting to become blurry again. "No! Lie back down! You're still hurt!" the girl exclaimed. She padded the cold towel back onto his forehead. "Sorry to startle you. The name's Blair. I'm what people call a "cat monster", because I can turn into a human," she said as she laid the boy back down in her pumpkin shaped bed. "Since you told me who you are," Ikuto began, "I suppose it's only right if I tell you who I am. My name is Ikuto Tsuyomi. I'm a cat boy. Yoru is my-wait, where's Yoru?" He quickly got up, despite his injuries. "Who's Yoru?" Blair asked. "He's-" Ikuto flinched in pain, "my Shugo Chara. You know, he looks like a smaller version of me." "Hmmm," Blair mumbled as she opened up her book of magical creatures, "ah, yes, here we are. Shugo Chara. Shugo Charas are guardians of dreams. Together, with their master, they can go through a transformation known as a 'Character Transformation'. These Charas will look after their master by any cost, even risking their own safety." Blair shut the book, and placed it on the bedside table. "Well," she stood up, "if this 'Yoru' is so important to you, I'll go and look for him for you. You're in no condition to go." She packed a little pumpkin pouch with multicolored liquids and a mackerel, then slid on her sleeves and boots, and motioned for her hat to come to her. "Are you a-" Ikuto began. Blair put a finger on his mouth. "Nope, just a cat girl with lots of magic powers, remember?" She winked and flipped a switch. "Okay, I'm setting a magic barrier, so no one can come in while I'm gone. However..." She picked up a black fingerless glove, "if anyone DOES come, put this on, and shout, 'pum pum pumpkin, Halloween cannon' as loud as you can. Understood?" She looked at him and he nodded. "But what will that do?" the cat boy asked. "You'll see, you'll see. Oh, by the way, we'll catch up when I come back, 'kay? Bye now!" She said as she whizzed out the window. "Boy," mumbled Ikuto,"she's cheery all right."

Blair had been flying around on her pumpkin for about an hour now. The sky was pitch dark and the stars twinkled. The moon put on the same malicious grin. But there was still no sign of Yoru. Then, she heard a cackle off into the forest. Not just any cackle. It was the Mizune! "Pum pum pumpkin sharp cat eyes!" She chanted. Her pupils turned to slits. Better make the best of my time, Blair thought, this spell only lasts a minute! She focused her eyes in where the Mizune were. They were flying through the forest... Holding... A leather sack! Something from inside was calling, "Help me, Ikuto! Ikuto!" Yoru. "Let's go!" she called to her pumpkin as it sped up so it was right beside Mizune. "Pum pum pumpkin Halloween cannon!"

Meanwhile, back at the house, Ikuto was getting annoyed. He smelled something coming from the cellar. Catnip.

Ikuto had loved catnip ever since Tsukasa had given him a tiny bit during their travels. "Tsukasa-san... Tadase... Utau... Amu..."

As Ikuto was reminiscing about the past, a shadow was watching from the tree near the window, an insane smile spread across its face. "Ikuto... Tsuyomi..." it rasped, "I... Have... Found... You..."


End file.
